A wireless local-area network, or WLAN, consists of a number of nodes, known as access points (APs) and stations. The nodes communicate with one another according to some predefined standard, e.g., Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard.
Some of these wireless devices may operate at 2.4 Giga-Hertz (GHz). Cordless phones, microwave ovens, and Bluetooth devices, are all known to operate at this frequency. Thus, these devices can cause interference in WLAN systems.
Where such potential sources of interference are detected, their effects may be limited through interference mitigation.